


【虫贱】You Rival.

by AIGRET



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 所有人都知道蜘蛛侠标记了死侍，除了他自己。





	【虫贱】You Rival.

**Author's Note:**

> ABO。小虫（A）+平行宇宙的黑化虫（A）/dp（O），伪3P预警，半强迫预警。

01  
死侍不知道自己为什么应该被这么对待。

他的手臂在空中无力地挥舞了一下，像被抓住的小老鼠在猫爪间急切地挣扎，但他只抓到了一团空气，身后的蜘蛛侠轻而易举地制住他的动作。韦德在招惹他之前早该明白的，单论力量死侍在蜘蛛侠面前毫无优势。

但向上帝发誓，他今天什么都没干，只是跟蜘蛛侠打了个招呼而已！难道他不喜欢Webs这个昵称？

韦德被压在墙上的时候还在分神想这件事，他的漫不经心显然让蜘蛛侠不太愉快，因为对方重重地把他抵在了墙上。粗糙的墙面磨得他皮肤生疼，一层轻薄的紧身衣布料根本挡不住什么。被自愈因子折腾得像绸缎一样娇嫩的新生皮肤很快就红了一大片，幸好包裹在布料下看不出来。并且韦德暗暗祈祷蜘蛛侠现在千万别把他翻过来，如果被他发现死侍的乳尖敏感地肿了起来，在紧身衣上顶出两个饱满的凸点，那实在是太丢脸了。

蜘蛛侠从背后凑了上来，鼻尖沿着他脖颈后一小片皮肤磨蹭着，就像雄狮在戏弄到手的猎物。粗重的呼吸落在微微凸起的腺体上，不明所以的omega在他身下颤抖起来。韦德清晰地闻到像蚕茧一样把他笼罩其中的alpha信息素气息，那对一个生理发育正常的omega来说简直就是催情剂，穴口不由自主地分泌出淫水迎合上位者的欲望，他猜他的腿根几乎是立刻就被打湿了。

韦德终于察觉到一丝危险的意味，剧烈地挣扎起来，他的身体像离岸的鱼一样拼命弹跳：“嘿，spidey，我猜你的生理课老师没有教过你不要随便释放自己的信息素——”他猛地打开蜘蛛侠扣住他的手，向后要去摸背上的双刀，蜘蛛侠的膝盖抵住他的腰窝往墙上撞，钝痛在他可怜的被挤压的脊柱爆发，韦德听到自己发出了一声猫被踩到尾巴一样的惨叫。他还不死心地试图用手肘反击，但蜘蛛侠迅速用蛛丝把他双手都黏在了墙上，就像只被解剖的青蛙一样悲惨。

现在韦德动弹不得、无处可逃，浓烈的alpha信息素不断刺激着神经末梢，他的眼眶因为疼痛溢满了生理性的泪水，但他相信现在他屁股里流出来的水更多。他一边在心里恶毒地咒骂着天杀的omega本能，即使在这种情况他还是能发情，一边已经选择放弃挣扎，屈从于alpha的控制。虽然这件事起源于一场强暴，但他仍然可以选择享受，更何况跟蜘蛛侠上床绝对不是他遇到的最操蛋的事情，连前十都算不上。

“呃，好吧，我想我们至少可以打个商量——”蜘蛛侠俯下身，牙齿舔咬脆弱的腺体，omega甜美的信息素像打翻了煤气罐迅速溢了出来，剧烈的刺激让韦德睁大了眼，他惊讶于自己竟然能发出那种夹杂着哭腔的断断续续的声音：“……别标记……”

“为什么？”

蜘蛛侠的动作顿了一秒，然后像泄愤一样粗暴地撕开韦德的制服，一手捏住他的胯骨把他往自己下体上按。他说出了两个人见面之后的第一句话，低沉沙哑的声音陌生得让韦德感到恍惚：“你是我的，韦德·威尔逊。”

02  
死侍恶狠狠地吞下一把避孕药，咀嚼的动作就像是在咬蜘蛛侠的肉一样狰狞。他不确定自己是不是吓到了可怜的药店老板，毕竟omega提着刀气势汹汹地来买避孕药的情景应该是很少见的。

但他也很可怜啊。韦德委屈地想。昨天发生的事情就算对于他来说也过于羞耻了，羞耻点不在他跟蜘蛛侠在光天化日下打了一炮，而是他居然被一个比他小得多的男孩操到忍不住求饶。但该死的蜘蛛侠在说完唯一的一句话之后就紧紧闭上了嘴，即使韦德一边浪叫一边咒骂，他也只会皱着眉堵住他的嘴，捏着韦德的下颌把那根性器深深顶到他喉咙里。

韦德呜咽着挣扎了几下，含着这么大的玩意让他快要窒息了。蜘蛛侠略微退出去了一点，韦德尝试着像吃棒棒糖一样舔它，然后蜘蛛侠抓住他的头发再次狠狠撞了进来。

蜘蛛侠把韦德整个掀了过去，性器像巨大的楔子一样重新插入湿得流水的穴口，他用一只手托着韦德的腰，悬空的姿势让死侍充满了不安全感，下意识地紧紧贴着超级英雄，就像溺水者抱住浮木。蜘蛛侠一次比一次更加深地进入他的身体，每次撞到柔嫩的紧闭的生殖腔都让他感觉像是死了一次。韦德的意识完全被过载的快感控制，除了呻吟一句话也说不出口。

直到他的生殖腔完全被打开，他终于因为恐惧而短暂恢复了理智，韦德哑着嗓子挤出一句完整的话：“出……出去……”他还想多说几句威胁年轻的alpha，可惜他现在的样子大概产生不到任何威慑力。蜘蛛侠死死掐着他的腰，alpha的性器膨起了结卡住穴口，不顾omega的挣扎标记了他。

韦德甚至不知道他在什么时候失去了意识，又是什么时候昏昏沉沉地在公寓的床上醒过来，蜘蛛侠早就消失得干干净净。

至少感谢自愈因子，韦德从床上爬起来的时候整个人就像新的一样好，然后他就感觉到后穴夹着的液体沿着腿根缓缓流了下来。他破口大骂，用自己能想到的最恶毒的话语诅咒蜘蛛混蛋，冲出去买了避孕药。

韦德拎起衣服一角闻了闻，显然自愈因子也对alpha和omega之间的完全标记束手无策，他现在满身都是蜘蛛侠身上那股清新又刺鼻的气味，跟omega的甜香混在一起，他整个人闻起来就像一大块融化到一半的薄荷糖。

你猜最糟糕的是怎么着？他打赌至少半个纽约市的人都知道他们的好邻居闻起来是个什么味道。

韦德徒劳地把绷带缠绕在脖子上，再紧紧裹上紧身衣，试图掩盖腺体散发出的信息素气息，但他很快发现这并没有什么实际作用——特别是又有一个天真无知的小孩把他认成蜘蛛侠的时候。

“我不是蜘蛛侠。”死侍蹲下身试图跟一脸懵懂的小男孩解释，他严肃地声明道：“如果我们有什么关系的话，那一定是他抄袭我的制服。”

“你就是蜘蛛侠，你身上有蜘蛛侠的味道！”小男孩眨眨眼，坚持自己的观点，“不过……你闻起来更甜一点。”

03  
“……啊？”

彼得两只手捧着照相机，呆呆地看着约拿·詹姆逊。

“啊什么啊？”报社老板不耐烦地敲了一下桌子，语气生硬地把刚才的话又重复了一遍：“我说蜘蛛侠最近标记的那个omega，你给我拍点照片来！”

彼得恍惚间以为自己听错了，没错，一定是这样的——他用细弱的声音为自己争辩道：“可、可是蜘蛛侠没有omega……”

“胡说！”JJJ想都没想恼火地打断了他的话，“现在大半个纽约都知道这件事，就是那个穿红衣服的家伙！叫什么奇怪名字来着……我们一定要抢先别的报社一步发现他的真实身份！”

穿红衣服的家伙。也许只要给他一分钟的时间，他可以列出来一长串这么打扮的家伙的名单。但在大脑一片空白的时候，彼得·帕克发现自己只能第一时间想到那个他不愿承认有些期待的答案。他咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地问：“……死侍？”拜托一定要告诉他不是。

“对，就是那个跟蜘蛛侠差不多的怪胎！”号角日报的主编转怒为喜，用高高在上的态度对彼得发号施令：“我需要你去拍点照片，现在！”

彼得有心争辩两句蜘蛛侠根本不是怪胎——当然死侍也不是——但显然眼下的状况才是他该最优先考虑的事情，他茫然地被主编推出办公室，直到那扇门砰地一声重重在身后关上都没反应过来。

他满脸茫然，凭着身体的惯性向前走了两步，然后他的手机就响了起来，手机铃声让整个办公室都向他投来了目光。

彼得慌忙从兜里掏出手机，按下接听键：“呃，哈喽，Mr.Stark？”他一边压低了声音一边加快脚步往门外走，就听见另一端托尼·斯塔克语气严肃地问道：“你竟然真的标记了死侍？”彼得吓得差点把手机扔掉，他连忙捂住扬声器，左右打量确保不会有其他人听见这句话：“不，我没……”他的话还没说完就被那头队长的声音打断了，史蒂夫认真地说：“别那么说，韦德·威尔逊是个不错的家伙。”

“Well，whatever，我只是想说你们有必要把这个消息弄得人尽皆知吗？”彼得甚至能想象出斯塔克先生现在一定耸了耸肩，一副满不在乎的表情。“我不认为公布这件事是个好主意。”

“事实上我和他……”

“别听他的，至少我不会反对办公室恋情。”队长立刻补了一句。

“……好的，谢谢。”彼得有气无力地回答道，“你们的话真是让我备受鼓舞。”

04  
彼得相信现在一定是他人生中最尴尬的时刻之一。

他站在狭窄的小巷里，跟死侍近距离面对面接触。事实上，超级英雄本来打算尽可能地避开他的绯闻对象，可惜天不遂人愿。他现在唯一感谢的就是藏在面具后面，死侍不用看到他尴尬的面孔。

“呃……嗨，死侍？”

彼得掐了一下自己的大腿，逼自己吞吞吐吐地挤出来一句话。该死，他本来坚信蜘蛛侠标记了死侍只是一些捕风捉影的谣言，毕竟还有谁的证词能比本人更有说服力呢？可如果真是这样，那他身上浓郁甜腻的薄荷糖味是怎么回事？更进一步想，根据彼得那点可怜的生理常识，只有永久标记才能让alpha的信息素保持这么长时间，而不是随着血液冲散。

永久标记，这个词对年轻的alpha来说就像裹着糖霜的毒药一样诱人。因为它代表的往往是一些更加煽情的暗示，隐晦地宣告一段性关系。他看着死侍，自然而然并且第一次地幻想到他身上漂亮的肌肉，被迫雌伏的腰肢，那双打开的修长结实的大腿。

彼得为自己突然涌上来的欲念感到羞耻，吞咽着唾液试图改变口干舌燥的状态。他简直不敢继续往下思考，天知道他对韦德做了什么。但是，男孩搜肠刮肚，也找不出一丝一毫记忆。他在欢迎派对上喝醉了吗？或者被哪个变种人控制了心智？

死侍双臂交叉抱在胸前，以一种不那么友好的语气讥刺道：“哈，这不是我们神秘的大英雄吗？蛛——蜘蛛侠。”他回想起某些不堪回首的记忆，硬生生把蛛网头后面几个音节给吞了回去。

“抱歉，韦德，我、我不是故意躲着你的。”不，他就是故意的。

死侍摆摆手满不在乎地说：“算了吧，反正蜘蛛侠身边年轻漂亮的omega多得是，不缺这一个，而且我也不会生一窝小蜘蛛，也许还是辐射蜘蛛。”

“但我想这里一定有什么误会……”彼得连忙解释，“我没有标记你！”

“你的意思是那其实是个穿着一模一样制服又恰好会吐蛛丝的百变怪？”死侍反问，“那我就相信自己是皮卡丘。”

男孩沮丧地垂下深棕色的眼睛，他显然真的招惹到了韦德，甚至他不愿意用超级英雄间通常解决矛盾的方式结束这一切——他指的是打架，你知道的。但上帝啊他根本不知道这是怎么回事！而且他发誓，他绝对不会标记他的朋友！

……

彼得看了一眼韦德。

……他不会吗？

彼得不得不老实地承认，因为他意识到他爱上了韦德。他得花费绝大部分精力来克制自己因为跟他近距离接触而产生的强烈冲动——把雇佣兵按在墙上然后亲吻他。但那跟付诸行动还有半个纽约市那么长的距离，至少彼得单纯的想象大部分还停留在接吻这个阶段。闻到omega身上不属于自己却又无比熟悉的信息素气味，alpha就像被挑衅的雄狮一样烦躁不安，恨不得把眼前的omega，或者那个胆敢觊觎他omega的家伙撕成碎片。

“我真的不知道该怎么跟你解释，但……”彼得闷头委屈地嘟囔道，这句话戛然而止于他强烈的蜘蛛感应。他猛地抬起头，黑色的触手像是疯长的蔓草一样从背后涌了上来，张牙舞爪地扑向毫无察觉的猎物，就像一个巨大的囚笼，这一刻仿佛时间静止。彼得甚至来不及提醒对方，眼睁睁看着韦德被无数突然出现的触手卷走。他慌张地追了上去。

死侍也愣了一下，条件反射地去抽背后的双刀，但触手就像是对他的行为了如指掌一样，在那之前就缠紧了他的手，像蛛网黏住猎物一样警告他不要轻举妄动。他整个人被触手簇拥起来，迅速向后飞去，穿过狭窄的巷子，直到落到一个沾满熟悉气息的怀抱中。一双手扣住了他的腰。

韦德震惊地转过头，看着黑色的蜘蛛侠张口结舌。彼得连忙追了上来，他显然是在重蹈雇佣兵的覆辙，他的脸色像吞了只虫子一样古怪，愣在原地不知所措。

他错了，这才是世界上最尴尬的场景。彼得绝望地在心里呻吟，同时也立刻想明白了这究竟是怎么回事。

“……我不管你是谁，总之放开韦德。”彼得艰难地组织着语言。

“这是我的omega。”蜘蛛侠面罩下扬起了一点冷笑，他一只手慢慢抚摸着omega遮挡住信息素腺体的皮质颈圈，然后像捏碎一团泡沫塑料一样拧断了它。韦德惊慌失措地挣扎了一下，但面对一个标记过他的alpha来说这么做显得极其困难和自不量力。浓郁的薄荷糖气味立刻涌了出来，像是泄漏的水管。两个alpha几乎立刻感觉喉咙发紧，特别是在这个omega被自己打过标记的情况下。但作为在场的唯一一个omega，韦德觉得自己的情况要糟糕得多，对峙的alpha无意识地释放着张扬的信息素气息，企图用藏在alpha基因里的强势气场令对方屈服，但对于韦德来说，这简直就是一场漫长又淫靡的折磨。

“我说两位……”韦德的喉结上下滚动着，挤出夹杂喘息的语句：“如果你们真的要打的话……开个房好吗？”再重复一遍，他到底做了什么才会被这么对待？！

两位蜘蛛侠同时转过头，红色的那个瞪大了眼睛有点错愕，黑色的则危险地眯起眼打量着他。死侍不禁开始怀疑他刚才是否说了句会让自己悔恨不已的话。

“这可是你说的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 对，我知道接下来我应该开3P车了，可是我……已经一滴都没有了……（ntm）  
> 辣文真的好难写哦qaqqq（放弃）


End file.
